I Can't Make You Love Me
by Shana-HMO
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Ann and the relationship they share.
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun shines through the window upon a face of pure white. Rustling in her bed, the young girl with red hair begins to stir as the morning has approached and her time to go off to the springs has arrived. Moving the covers slowly off of her so that she makes as little noise as possible, fearing that she might wake the other guests or even her father. Walking into the bathroom to freshen up a little bit, she grabs the toothbrush and toothpaste, turning on the faucet. After brushing her teeth, she drug the comb through her knotted hair.

"Its so much work to have your hair in a braid everyday and then forget to brush it out before you go to bed that night, sometimes I wonder if it is even worth it. Humph!" The red-headed girl said as she put the brush down and headed off of the door and to the hot springs like every morning.

Walking through town, she realized that no one was really up at this time except for three people. Herself, a pink-haired girl named Popuri, and the new farmer boy who just moved in at the beginning of the year. Heading up the path to the spring she thought about maybe having a different routine just to make people not be so confident about knowing everything about her. Like always, she was the first one there, shortly followed by a person she could call a friend, Popuri. "Good Morning, today is going to be a good day, I can just feel it." The young girl said when standing next to the Goddess Lake that was also located by the spring.

"Good Morning Ann!" Popuri said with a fake smile. She wasn't really in the best of mood.

Curious, Ann frowned and had a worried look upon her face. It was almost summer, which reminded her of why Popuri was so sad. A guy named Kai comes to the village every summer, but only stays for the summer. He flirts with all of the girls, except me of course, mostly with Popuri. She gets her hopes up then he leaves without saying a word to anyone, crushing the hearts of all the girls in town.

"Popuri, there is nothing to be upset about, maybe this time he will stay or maybe something better, maybe he will marry you. Wouldn't you like that?" Ann says, trying to make the desperate girl feel a little bit better. Popuri grins a grin like no one has ever seen before and lets of a high-pitched shrill of enjoyment.

Just then, the new farmer boy comes up the path. Not really bothering the two girls, the farmer picks up some bamboo shoots and some colored grass and puts them in his rucksack. Ann wanted to make him notice her. "Good morning Jack!" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Morning Ann, Popuri, you all have a good one, I have got to get back to the farm and finish harvesting, and taking care of my animals. Bye." He began walking down the path leading back towards his farm.

"Shoot! How am I going to get him to like me if he won't even talk to me, let alone look at me? I need to figure something out and quick." Ann stormed out of the springs leaving Popuri all by herself.

"I have to get things ready for Kai, even though Rick doesn't like him, I sure do!" Popuri skipped down the path and back towards her home at the Poultry Farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing through the town square, Ann noticed a flyer on the bulletin board

Passing through the town square, Ann noticed a flyer on the bulletin board. It read:

GODDESS FESTIVAL

Saturday

A festival to celebrate the Goddess, there will be dancing, auctions, and a contest for the best dressed. Girls will also be announced by a ballot of who they think should be recognized as the honorary Goddess for the years. Don't forget to bring a dancing partner. There will also be a talent show, so come prepared.

"Another festival? That's like the fifth one so far this year and its not even summer yet." Ann replied reading over the flyer one more time to make certain she had all the details. "What is the date today?" Ann thought thinking about this morning when she woke up. "Holy smokes! Today is Friday, the festival is tomorrow. I don't have a date, or a dress!" Ann ran franticly back to the Inn to think things out a little bit more.

Pushing through the doors to the Inn, Ann ran up the stairs without even saying hello to her father, which was unusual for her. She opened the door to her room and practically ripped the drawer out of her desk looking for a pen and a piece of paper. She need to make a list. When Ann was stressed out her way to calm back down was the make a list of thing she needed to do.

Compiling her list together of things that ranged from asking Jack to the festival to finding a dress to wear, Ann was ready to start. Heading out of the door, saying goodbye to her father, she turned and walked calmly, not wanting to get all sweaty before she arrived at Jack's farm to ask him to the festival tomorrow.

Even though Ann had lived in this town for all her life, she had yet to come by and check out the farm. It was a new experience just entering it to find someone. She stood by the house with her mouth open ready to scream Jack's name when he came around the corner from the chicken coop. Shocked, Jack dropped the eggs on the ground, and they splattered.

"Umm…..hi Ann." Jack managed to say as he fumbled with the basket that laid on the ground. Ann giggled as she raced over to help him.

"I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just dropped by to see if you would be willing to be my escort to the festival tomorrow?" Ann hoped with all of her might that he would say yes.

Still shocked by the appearance of the young gal in front of him all Jack could do was nod his head. Ann saw this slight movement and screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to Jack and gave him a giant hug. Running out of the farm back into the village, all you could hear was a young girl yelling "YIPPIE!!"

Ann moved slowly through the village after her yelling she was tuckered out. She had spent all day trying to plan things when she remembered that she still needed to find a dress and find an act for the talent show.

Entering the Inn was normal for everyone else, except Ann, she had to find new ways to get in every night because she would stay out late and the doors at the front would be locked. Remembering that she had left her window open this morning, she climbed the vines in hopes that it was still open, and it was. She climbed over the railing and through the window opening.

Deciding on what dress to wear to win best dressed was hard enough, but Ann also had to think about what Jack would wear and what he would like. Finally after hours upon hours of debating she finally picked a sequined blue dress that landed right below the knee. Ann also found some matching shoes to go with the dress. Now only one more thing left to do.

Many people believe that Ann does not have any talent, not even the flute for the Music festival, people think that Elli is the only one playing and that Ann has no idea what she is doing. The only part about what people think is right is the part about her not playing. She honestly hates the flute. She would rather sing, but every year Karen is chosen because she looks prettier. Now everyone will know who the better singer is. That's right, Ann is going to sing a song at the festival tomorrow, but which one?


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the morning of the Goddess Festival was not a problem for Ann, she was so excited and that's when things took a turn

Waking up the morning of the Goddess Festival was not a problem for Ann, she was so excited and that's when things took a turn for the worse. The clothes she had been planning on wearing were nowhere to be found. Opening her bedroom door, she called down to her father, Doug, he is the owner of the Inn, he came upstairs not really sure why Ann had called for him to come up here. "What is it sweetie?" He asked in a calm voice trying not to disturb the other guests at the Inn. "Dad, did you move my clothes that I had on my chair last night?" Ann was beginning to get a little bit frantic; her perfect day was not starting off the way she wanted it to. Pondering about her question Doug remembered putting some clothes in the wash, and they did happen to be blue like the only dress Ann wore. "I am so sorry honey, I came in last night and I thought it was just a jacket and not your dress for the festival today. Can't you just wear something nice with a skirt or something?" He said then turned around going back downstairs feeling terrible that he had ruined Ann's perfect day.

Rushing around to find a new outfit, she figured it was nice day by the look of the sky outside. She quickly opened her closet and found her only skirt; it was white with ruffles that landed right at her knee. Now the only thing she need was a top, she quickly found her dressiest top to match her skirt, except it was a light green dress shirt with a fine white pinstripe. Pulling her clothes on, she made sure she had the right shoes for the occasion, white flats, not wanting to wear flip-flops or heels due to the fact that she was clumsy and would fall in the heels and you can't dance in flip-flops. Ann quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail not bothering to braid it; she let a few pieces dangle on her face. Now she was to go have the day of her dreams. Walking out of the Inn towards the farm that Jack owned, she started to skip with enthusiasm for the day ahead of her.

Walking down the path to the farm, Ann began to think about if Jack had changed his mind, she would be crushed. Knowing there was no harm in trying, she continued on her way to the farm. Approaching the door to the house, she was about to knock when Jack came out wearing a blue dress shirt and a pair of khakis. "Good morning Jack, I was hoping you wouldn't have forgot or decided not to come with me." Ann smiled at the young man who stood beautiful before her. Jack smiled, "Of course I would not forget, I get to go to the festival with such a cute looking girl, and I am happy to escort you there." He stated then taking her arm around his; they walked to the town square. Upon entering the square they both could hear music and the chatter of the rest of the villagers, they got more excited and raced in. Everyone was coupled up, even the small kids, May was with Stu, but Ann noticed that someone was missing. Ann walked around to talk to people asking if they had seen Cliff. He was not one for social get-togethers but everyone in the whole village was here besides him. He had left his family, well just his mom and sister back in his home town. He wants to stay here in Mineral Town that is if he can get a job and afford to stay at the Inn. He has taken an interest in going to the church and talking to Carter, the local priest.

Saddened because no one had seen him Ann turned towards Jack. "I will be right back, there is someone who is not here and he doesn't get out much so I am going to go convince him to come down here for a while." She began to leave when Jack grabbed a hold of her arm. "Wait, I'll go too, I think this is kind of a guy thing as well, so I might be of some use." And together they walked to the Inn and to the room that was Cliff's. He also shared this room with Kai when he came to town for the summer.

Knocking on the door to be polite, a faint "Come on in" was said by someone sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Ann raced over to him. "Why aren't you are the festival?" she asked as she sat down next him, she truly felt bad for him. "Because I don't know anyone." He replied in a monotone and soft voice. "But silly, this is the perfect way to meet people." Ann replied pulling on his arm. Jack came up next to Ann and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you let me take care of this." He said pushing Ann towards the door. Reluctantly she went out and closed the door behind her. Jack slowly sat down on the bed next to Cliff. "So tell me what the real problem is." He told Cliff, guys can see through the cloud of lies. "Okay, I wanted to go with Ann, but she is going with you." Cliff sighed, he didn't really want to say how he felt but he thought it necessary. "Oh, well then how about I hook you up with a cute girl then." Jack suggested and Cliff's eyes perked up and nodded. Standing up, Jack went to the door to let Ann come back in, as normal she had her head against the door trying to listen through a wood door, which really didn't work.

Ann slowly walked in, and Jack took her hand. "Ann I would like you to meet your new escort to the festival." Jack said placing her hand in Cliff's. "Besides I really have a lot of farm work to do!" he chuckled. Ann stood in shock but flashed a smile at Cliff. "Alright, time to go now!" Ann suggested heading for the door, maybe Jack would show up anyway, she hoped. Walking back into the square was awkward for Ann because everyone had just seen her with Jack now she was with Cliff. But thankfully as soon as they arrived the festivities began, and first off was the talent show. Karen went first; she sang a beautiful ballad, of course. Elli played the flute, Mary played the organ. Next was Ann, she was starting to get nervous backstage. The Mayor then came on stage, "Our last and final contestant will be Ann, and she will be well, singing a song." Leaving the stage as Ann entered, she took a deep breath and the put the microphone to her mouth, and the music began to play. "I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone who I don't think is here but he knows who he is, and I am sorry to Cliff for being like I am and for this song, but it is truly how I feel." Her heart raced but this was what she wanted, her mouth opened and sang.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

And with that the music ended. The audience seemed to like it, Ann's face beamed in the stage light. She quickly ran off the stage so the judges could have time to debate on who was the best. Meanwhile, Ann found Cliff waiting just beside the stage. He took her in his arms and hugged her, whispering in her ear "You were fantastic!" With that compliment Ann smiled so hard then she saw the judges coming back and it went to frown. She worried that she would not win, and that Karen would because she was so beautiful. Holding an envelope, the mayor jumped on stage and took a microphone. "Alright, that was some great talent, but there can only be one winner. And that winner is……"


	4. Chapter 4

The nerves of all of the contestants were becoming more and more noticeable as the mayor stood holding the envelope but wantin

The nerves of all of the contestants were becoming more and more noticeable as the mayor stood holding the envelope but wanting to drag it out. People were starting to twitch and freak as the moment of silence grew longer and longer. Finally someone got sick of the waiting and yelled, "JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" But no one knew exactly who had said it because it sounded like it had come from everywhere and it sounded like everyone. After being yelled at the Mayor took a small step forward toward the microphone. "As I was saying, there was some great talent tonight, but there can be only one winner, and that winner is…….." The moment seemed to linger on as the Mayor ripped open the envelope and read the name again and again making sure it was right. "The winner is…. Once again Karen!" When Ann heard that Karen had won again, she ran back to the Inn and to her room, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Back at the festival, Cliff wasn't really sure what was going on, he normally didn't because he was always spacing out, but someone had seen Ann run off towards the Inn, and that one person was Jack. He raced in the direction of the Inn to see if Ann was okay, she really seemed to have taken Karen's win really hard. Maybe she was tired of being second best or something. Walking through the front door, Jack tried to find Ann's room; he had seen her in the spare room cleaning but had no idea where her actual room was.

After searching the whole Inn, Jack walked to the door behind the counter. "This must be it, of course they would live behind the counter and not in any of the rooms." Jack slowly turned the door to see Ann on the floor in her beautiful dress, crying. He jumped next to her and sat down, putting his arm on her shoulder for support. "Ann, what's wrong? You left really quickly after the Mayor announced that Karen had won. Is that why? Because Karen won?" He asked turning her head toward him so he could dry her tears. Ann nodded then tried to turn away but couldn't escape from Jack's grip around her.

"Ann, seriously, there is nothing to be sad about. Karen only won because everyone thinks she is beautiful and things like that. The real winner is actually sitting here in this very room, I heard the song you sang, and you were great. And was that dedication to me?" Jack asked but he already knew the answer. Ann shyly nodded her head. She was feeling a little bit better but not quite there yet. "Please come back to the festival, I will take you back there and I will not leave your side." Jack promised trying to get her to stand up and be proud of herself for singing. She was happy that Jack thought that she was better and that is all that matters.

Walking back to the square to join back in at the festival Ann and Jack were welcomed with applause but they did not know why. Finally after a minute of clapping, Popuri came up to them. "Congratulations you guys!" Popuri exclaimed. Ana and Jack looked at each other and shrugged. "You two just one cutest couple, you guys are so cute." Popuri added as she raced off towards the rest of the crowd.

The Mayor came back on stage with a microphone and stood in the middle. "There was a surprise contest that no one knew about that was just revealed. The cutest couple contest, which just so happens to have been won by Ann and Jack, come on up here you two." As he finished, Ann and Jack walked onto the stage with the clapping beginning again. "Congratulations to the both of you." The Mayor said as he shook both of their hands.

Ann and Jack stood in the middle of the stage taking in the surroundings. Everyone was clapping, even Karen. The Mayor came back on stage and pushed the two out of the way. "And this concludes the festival. I hope to see everyone at the next festival. Good night." Ann and Jack stayed where they were, frozen in shock, it all happened so fast. Moments later they realized that everyone had gone home so they began walking.

Walking slowly, Jack laced his fingers in between Ann's praying that she didn't freak, which she didn't. They finally reached the Inn and they stopped. "Well I had a lot of fun today; we need to hang out again, and soon." Ann said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Jack on the cheek. She then walked into the Inn leaving Jack by himself. "Wow, umm wow." Was all Jack could say as he walked back to his farm and crawled into bed. What a great night.


End file.
